Aprendiendo a amar
by Conejo asesino
Summary: Un error hizo que Juvia quedara embarazada de Natsu, aun cuando ella ama a Gray Fullbuster ahora deberá hacer lo correcto aunque eso signifique sacrificar su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**_.

**Chaper 1: Consecuencias **

Todo fue un error, todo fue un error, Juvia ama a Gray-sama, Juvia ama a Gray-sama se repetía una y otra vez la peli celeste, no tardo para que las lágrimas comiencen a aglomerarse en sus ojos y se abrieran camino por sus sonrojadas mejillas como producto del llanto. Su vista se nublo por las lágrimas y no le quedó otra opción que sentarse en uno de los banquitos del parque para poder tranquilizar su mente.

Ella solo necesitaba a alguien para poder hablar, ella solo quería compañía y no esa clase de compañía, porque tuvo que acostarse con Natsu. Estaba convencida de que toda posibilidad de que Gray le corresponda sus sentimientos se habían ido por el retrete.

Retiro el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, suspiro sonoramente una y otra vez hasta que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos solo podía observar el rostro de Natsu fue muy cruel al decirle esas palabras, ahora no solo había perdido a su amor sino también que un gran amigo.

**El día anterior **

Gray paseaba por la cuidad luego de una gran riña contra Natsu y como acosadora profesional Juvia lo seguía a una distancia prudente para que este no se percatara de su presencia. De pronto una despampanante morena paso al lado de Gray llamando la atención de este, claro que no pasó desapercibido para Juvia que le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la mujer. Gray siguió con su paseo llamando mucho la atención de las féminas del pueblo y como todo galán, Gray les lanzaba una que otra sonrisa seductora. Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la maga elemental, eso lo ponía un poco incómodo y no porque lo atosigara sino que ninguna mujer se acercaba a él por miedo a ser encerradas en un candado de agua, eso sí era fastidioso, y más en la situación en la cual se encontraba el azabache; desesperado por sexo, hacía más de un mes que no se tiraba a una mujer y ya le urgía.

Luego del paseo seleccionador, según Gray, regreso al gremio y tras de él Juvia, espero unos minutos antes de pedir hablar con la maga. Debía pedir espacio, claro que no era muy bueno con las palabras y termino rompiéndole por décima quinta vez; el corazón a Juvia.

-Juvia necesito decirte algo- dijo el Ice make buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Podría ser una confesión de amor fue el primer pensamiento de la Loxar quien asintió efusivamente.

-Juvia podrías… no debes… quiero- no le salían las palabras simplemente se quedó mudo al sentir su espacio personal ser irrumpido por la peli celeste, quien ya estaba muy cerca.

-SI Gray-sama, Juvia se casara con usted- dijo con felicidad desbordando por todos lados, se lanzó al cuello del azabache y fregaba su rostro con el pecho del muchacho.

-NO JUVIA, es todo lo contrario quiero que te alejes me arruinas la vida, que no entiendes japonés, YO NO TE AMO, okay aléjate busca alguien mas para formarlo parte de tu vida que solo arruinas la mía- escupió sin escrúpulos, esta vez se había pasado pero es que lo exasperaba creyó que con la actitud de la Loxar se le pasara pronto, así que no debía pedir disculpas. Sin más salió de ahí dejándola destruida y con el corazón en pedazos.

El llanto no tardó en aparecer e inundar el bello rostro de la Loxar, se retiró de allí no quería que nadie del gremio la vea llorar de esa forma, así que fue en dirección al bosque en donde nadie la vería.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no puedan, estaba anocheciendo y el aspecto del bosque era bastante escalofriante pero no tuvo miedo se recostó por un árbol y con sus delgadas manos cubrió su rostro para seguir llorando sin ningún impedimento.

-juvia ¿estás bien?-

-¿Natsu-san?- susurro con inseguridad, ya que las lágrimas le impedían distinguir la persona frente a ella.

-oye ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunta el muchacho con desespero al no poder controlar el llanto de la Loxar.

-Gra… Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que solo arruina su vida- dijo aumentando su llanto sonoramente.

- tranquilízate Juvia… el solo es un idiota que no sabe nada- buscaba por todos los medios calmar a la Loxar pero solo eran intentos fallidos –sabes qué tal si te invito una copa-

- snif… snif ¿está seguro?-

-claro, será divertido- dijo mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a la peli celeste, que logró sacarle por lo menos una falsa risa.

Bebieron a tal punto de que reían hasta del andar de un pequeño animalito, entre carcajadas y carcajadas se dirigieron al hogar del Dragneel, donde el dueño de esta hacia un vago intento en abrir la puerta.

-deja esto a Juvia Natsu-san, ella es experta – carcajadas de nuevo, ya ni siquiera se podían mantener en pie sin trastabillar. Con un poco de fuerza logro abrir la puerta pero la muchacha tropezó con la alfombra mandándola contra la pared de la casa –auch- y más risas.

El chico se acercó a ella a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia ambos podían sentir el embriagante aliento de su compañero. Ambos comenzaron a reír sin razón alguna. El peli rosa elimino toda distancia juntando sus labios, con lo que comenzó con un inocente beso se convirtió en algo apasionado, ambos lamieron, succionaron y mordieron los labios ajenos.

De los besos pasaron a las caricias, de las caricias a la cama y pues ya en la cama tuvieron sexo, sin siquiera dudar, sin detenerse ninguna sola vez a pensar si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente cuerdo, ninguno de los dos sabia con exactitud lo que ocurría solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento. **Sin medir las consecuencias.**

Juvia acaricio cada rincón del cuerpo del peli rosa con una determinación inimaginable en ella, claro que el chico tampoco se quedó atrás, exploro cada centímetro del cuerpo de su acompañante con manos hábiles y experimentadas, logrando así que Juvia se viniera antes del coito. Natsu puso la cara más tierna ante los ojos de la peli azul, él también quería disfrutar entonces Juvia lo haría disfrutar, sin rastro de inexperiencia Juvia lamio, succiono y mordió el pene del chico sacando roncos jadeos de él, logrando también que se viniera entre sus labios. Por más de que ambos disfrutaron aún estaban hambrientos del sexo opuesto. Con suma suavidad Natsu penetro a su acompañante esta lanzo uno que otro quejido pero estos pronto desaparecieron junto con su virginidad, dando paso a los gemidos y a una Juvia nunca antes vista. Lo que antes era lento y suave ahora era rápido y profundo, ambos llegaron al climax juntos, con la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se besaron por última vez para luego caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Alguien toco la puerta produciendo que la Loxar despertara, sus parpados parecían pesarle más de lo común, le dolían los senos y sentía una extraña sensación en sus labios. Se estiro eliminando la pereza y se giró observando su alrededor se asustó de sobremanera al encontrarse con un acompañante de cama, cama que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Retiro la sabana para descubrir al intruso quien resulto ser Natsu pero eso no era lo peor sino que ambos estaban desnudos, eso ya dejaba claro la situación. Lanzo un grito y empujo al peli rosa fuera de la cama tapando su desnudez con la delicada sabana.

-oye pero que te ocurre- dijo el dragón Slayer levantándose bruscamente del suelo, sin ningún tipo de pudor sobre su desnudez.

-Nat… Natsu-san como que ocurre, que… que paso anoche- susurro la Loxar con la voz un poco temblorosa, no queriendo oír la respuesta de este.

- no recuerdo muy bien, estabas llorando fuimos a beber y luego ¿tuvimos sexo?- dijo el peli rosa sin titubear como si fuera cosa normal.

- no está bien, porque lo hizo Natsu-san- no sabía que pensar estaba tan confundida y al intentar recordar solo traída un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- no hay problema Juvia. Si de algo te sirve haremos de cuenta que nada ocurrió- intento tranquilizar a la maga que ya estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos, no recordaba con exactitud lo ocurrido pero tenía vagas ideas.

-no, no sirve Natsu-san es decir, Juvia ama a Gray-sama y usted aprovecho un momento de debilidad de Juvia para robarle su virginidad- dijo sollozando.

-oye oye yo no me aproveche de ti ni nada- dijo defendiéndose

-Juvia confiaba en usted, ahora se da cuenta de la clase de persona que es- realmente estaba confundida, que es lo que en realidad sucedió, será todo producto del alcohol o ella de verdad quería tener sexo.

Se vistió lo más pronto posible y salió corriendo de allí al abrir la puerta se encontró con Happy pero no le dio importancia y corrió aún más fuerte.

-¿Por qué Juvia lloraba?- pregunto Happy entrando a su hogar, la noche anterior tuvo una cita con Charles por dicha razón no estuvo presente en la odisea –y porque estas desnudo- dijo reteniendo una carcajada.

-no te rías creo que es grave- regaño Natsu buscando su ropa para dirigirse al baño

Quería retroceder el tiempo que esto nunca allá pasado desde ese día Juvia lo evitaba y no solo a él sino que a todos los del gremio, era preocupante se veía tan demacrada, Natsu se sentía tan culpable intento hablar con ella pero no se lo permitió, también quiso decir todo lo que ocurrió pero lo último que quería era que Juvia lo odiara más aún. Erza había comentado que la escucho susurrar algo de arrepentimiento es claro que se refería a aquella noche pero el no dijo ni una sola palabra, su última salvación era su amigo/rival Gray Fullbuster quien afortunadamente regresa ese mismo día de su misión. Dudaba en contarle pero la duda se desvaneció al recordar lo que había dicho la maga de que guardaba su virginidad para el Hielitos. Obviamente no se lo contaría.

Cuando Gray Fullbuster ingreso al gremio todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, esta vez él no hizo nada. Natsu se acercó a él y le conto algo de que Juvia había andado muy mal y que no quería hablar con nadie, así que no tenían de otra que pedirle a él para ver si al menos lograba que la maga se alimente. Inmediatamente recordó lo que le había dicho una semana atrás, bueno quizás sí hizo algo malo, por lo visto su instinto le fallo y ella no fue capaz de superar la crítica como todas las demás. Y ahora tenía que pagar los platos sucios.

-oi Juvia ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto cuando se acercó a la mesa en la cual se encontraba la maga, desde cerca se observaban mejor esa grandes ojeras y solo una persona que la allá observado detenidamente se daría cuenta que está aún más pálida de lo normal.

-Gray-sama, Juvia se encuentra bien- contesto la maga fingiendo una sonrisa, que claramente fue descubierta por el muchacho.

-entonces podrías acompañarme a desayunar ¿no?- era obvio que le iba a responder que si por lo tanto no hizo falta el tono de pregunta.

-lo siento Gray-sama pero hoy Juvia debe ir a hablar con alguien- dijo con suma sinceridad, le

…..

-muchachita estas embarazada- escupió Porlysica, luego de requisar a la perfección a la maga elemental. Ella había recurrido a la curandera de Fairy Tail debido a que últimamente sentía algo cálido, muy cálido en su interior y le costaba mucho trabajo concentrar su magia así como algunas nauseas.

-ju… juvia no puede estar embarazada-

- lo siento pero lo estas, es por ello que no puedes utilizar correctamente tu magia, los primeros días será así hasta que él bebe puede realizar sus funciones metabólicas por sí mismo- dijo mientras que en una pequeña hoja escribía algunas recomendaciones para conllevar el embarazo de la Loxar- toma, y ahora vete, vuelve en 1 mes- dijo empujándola casi echándola de su hogar.

**Hola… **

**Soy nueva y bueno tengan un poco de paciencia por los errores y todo ello, prometo que iré mejorando al igual que las actualizaciones intentare terminar el fic en estos 10 días ya que luego tengo exámenes por 3 meses. **

**La verdad que fue una idea loca que solo llego y tuve la necesidad de compartirla. **

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Desde ya muchas Gracias.**

**Ah y acepto sugerencias, criticas ya sean constructivas o ofensivas. También sí podrían ayudarme con la pareja ya que no se si pueda ser Jutsu o Gruvia. Les dejo a su criterio así que.**

**Adiós. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Chaper 2: afrontando los hechos**

Una gran tormenta azoto a Magnolia, la cuidad pronto quedo deshabitada y en penumbras.

_Juvia debe huir, irse lo más lejos posible cuanto antes, nadie absolutamente nadie podía saber que estaba embarazada. Ella no quería tener un hijo, no al menos de un hombre que no ama. No quería que naciera y mucho menos que creciera sin amor como ella, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Ella no quería un hijo_.

Corrió la más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, tropezó unas cuantas veces pero eso no la detuvo en su maratón, debía llegar e irse lo antes posible.

Preparó su maleta, solo llevaría lo esencial, no quería estorbos. Tomo sus ahorros y partió a la estación del tren, eran aproximadamente las 10:00 pm, por lo tanto la estación se encontraba vacía, compro su boleto y se sentó en una banca a esperar el tren que la llevaría lejos del lugar que amaba.

...

-_Maldición_- se repetía mentalmente el dragón de fuego, había estado buscando a Juvia desde el fallido intento de Gray para animarla, estaba desesperado iba a hablar con ella quisiera o no, quería pedir correctamente disculpas y tratar de que todo quede en el pasado, la desesperación aumento cuando una fuerte tormenta cayó sobre Magnolia, él sabía, como todos que era producida por la maga. Así que con toda determinación fue a Fairy Hills, trepo la pared y espiando por todas las ventanas busco la habitación de juvia, en el segundo piso vio un cuarto de paredes azules con uno o más cuadros de Gray en ella, así que supuso que era de la maga elemental. Se adentró con mucho sigilo y la busco por toda la habitación pero no encontró a nadie ¿quizás aún no llegaba? Espero unos cuantos minutos pero como la paciencia no era algo que se le daba muy bien, decidió matar el tiempo curioseando por la habitación, husmeo cada rincón de ese cuarto y no encontró absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ropa eso era raro. Cuando volvió a sentarse sobre la cama de la Loxar hallo una pequeña nota, la leyó con toda tranquilidad, cuando acabo de leerla esa tranquilidad se desvaneció y dio paso al miedo. Natsu salió corriendo de allí sin dirección alguna. Dejando una nota caer al suelo con las siguientes palabras:

- Duerma bien

- una buena alimentación.

- no esfuerzo físico.

-nada de quebrantos, recuerda que el bebé recibe las ondas exteriores.

_Tan idiotas los hacia el alcohol que ni siquiera fueron capaces de cuidarse_. Estaba tan confundido debía confirma que era Juvia la que estaba embarazada, ¿y si era ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Apenas tenían dieciocho años ¿y si ella no quisiera dar a luz? Y un millón de preguntas más se formularon en su cabeza, estaba tan distraído que no se había percatado de por dónde iba hasta que se dio un gran golpe contra una columna. Se quedó allí acostado en el frio y sucio suelo de la estación de trenes.

_Nunca en sus en su corta vida se puso a pensar en tener una familia, ni siquiera cuando estaba Lissana, no estaba preparado, no quería que su hijo/a naciera en una familia quebrada_. Se levantó con pesar, aún no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba en blanco, su garganta estaba seca y le costaba trabajo mantenerse fuerte y no llorar, de pronto una brisa lo sacudió y sintió aquel aroma a roció y mar, era ella estaba seguro que era ella, desde aquella noche su aroma se impregno a su piel, lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Trago fuertemente, se adentró a paso lento y allí la vio, sentada en uno de los bancos con la mirada gacha y una pequeña maleta a sus pies, involuntariamente corrió hacia ella, con pasos largos y fuertes.

-JUVIAAAAA ... -

Ella se levantó al instante, reconoció esa voz apenas llego a sus oídos. Se acercó a ella y por ese medio minuto en el que él recuperaba el aliento por la corrida, rogó a todos los Dioses para que no se allá enterado.

-¿estás embarazada?- preguntó sin rodeos, necesitaba saberlo.

Todo el esfuerzo que ella había hecho fue en vano, estalló en llanto, las saladas lágrimas recorrieron sus blancas mejillas, fue respuesta suficiente para Natsu que enredo a Juvia entre sus brazos para que se desahogara, el tren llego pero ellos seguían allí en la misma posición.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó sin soltar el agarre.

- tenía miedo- susurro la Loxar entre los brazos del muchacho, le costó mucho trabajo dejar salir esas palabras de su boca.

No sabían el tiempo que perdieron allí en la estación, pero ya podía escucharse el persistente cantar de los gallos y gallinas. Ella se había quedado sin lágrimas hace ya mucho tiempo, solo permaneció allí sentada con la mirada al suelo pensando quien sabe qué cosa, en cambio el muchacho miraba hacia otro lado, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a la maga, necesita un plan, quería que Juvia supiera que él la apoyaría sin importar que.

-ya sé- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de la maga, aún se podía observar sus mejillas y nariz rojas como producto del llanto así también el camino que hicieron las traviesas lagrimas sobre su rostro – si es niña se llamara Eiden y se es niño Ryu- sonrió con el intento de animar un poco a la maga, pero erró, ella solo volvió a bajar la mirada y se podía escuchar como sorbía la nariz quizás intentando no llorar. El Dragón levantó el rostro de la Loxar con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha acomodaba esos mechones rebeldes celestes tras su oreja. Ella lo observo se notaba que estaba igual o peor que ella, pero aun así sonrió transmitiéndole tranquila y seguridad allí fue cuando sintió el apoyo del chico, con un poco de esfuerzo sonrió de una forma sincera queriendo que él también sienta un poco de esa seguridad.

-juvia debe irse Natsu-san-

-¿por qué?- preguntó, estaba agradándole la idea de tener un hijo y ella se va.

-porque es el único plan que se le ocurre a Juvia-

- ¿tú te quieres ir?- ella solo le contesto negando con la cabeza – entonces no te vayas, y si sigues insistiendo en irte pues yo iré contigo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

**En el gremio **

-¿alguien ha visto a Natsu?- pregunto una rubia dirigiéndose a todo el gremio. Paso su vista por todo el gremio buscando algún indicio del paradero del peli rosa.

- ¡qué raro! Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Natsu ni Juvia desde ayer ¿será que algo les ocurrió?- dijo Cana mientras se llevaba un barril de alcohol a los labios.

Es verdad era muy raro más aun viniendo de Natsu que nunca faltaba al gremio por más que se caiga el mundo. A Gray más que Natsu le preocupa Juvia había sido muy cruel con ella era momento de dejar el orgullo atrás y pedir disculpas. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del gremio dejando a todos con la intriga.

-OYE GRAY, ¿y a este que mosca le pico?- pregunto Lucy mientras se levantaba y corría tras el muchacho.

Salieron del gremio, caminaron sin encontrar ninguna pista de los magos, entonces decidieron separarse para acaparar más territorio y quedaron que Lucy iría a buscar a Juvia ya que esta puede pasar Fairy Hills sin ningún impedimento y Gray iría a por el Dragneel para luego encontrarse los cuatro a orillas del rio.

Lucy fue directo a Fairy Hills pero no la encontró allí, busco en los baños, piscina, sala de estar, habitaciones pero nada, ni un rastro de la Loxar. En cambio, Gray no sabía dónde buscarlo primero pensó ir a la casa de Lucy pero esa idea se desvaneció, era muy temprano para que el este ahí, así que fue directo a la casa del peli rosa y lo que vio allí no le agrado para nada.

A medida que se acercaba al hogar del Dragneel se podía vislumbran a una tierna pareja jugar en el verde pasto, una pareja conformada nada más ni menos que por Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar, _¿Qué se supone que significaba esto? Solo ayer le pidió ayuda para alegrar a la Loxar ahora ve que no lo necesitaba_. Dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí sin hacer ni un ruido, estaba celoso, enojado, confundido. _¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?_ Esas dos preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. No, necesitaba respuestas y nadie aparte de ellos dos se las daría, con paso decidido volvió a la casa del peli rosa a encarar la situación y pedir respuestas claras.

Hacia aproximadamente tres horas que habían vuelto de la estación de trenes, Juvia decidió quedarse con el Dragón Slayer por esa tarde ya que lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era estar sola, así que los tres: Natsu, Juvia y el bebé fueron a la casa del peli rosa, entre el tiempo que perdieron limpiando, aseándose, y una que otras bromas ya se había hecho la hora del almuerzo, prepararon algo juntos y salieron afuera a almorzar como un picnic. Degustaron de cada bocado del exquisito almuerzo que prepararon, luego de acabar con la comida ambos se recostaron en el verde pasto a contemplar el bello día que hacía.

Un olor bastante familiar inundo las fosas nasales del Dragneel, _maldecía sus sentidos súper desarrollados,_ no podía permitir que la Loxar lo viera, volvería a llorar y ya no quería que sufriera más. Sabía porque su amigo/rival estaba allí y debía afrontarlo.

-oye Juvia espérame aquí debo hacer algo importante-

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu-san?-

-eehh debo regar la plantita- dijo guiñándole el ojo para que no sospechara que era una gran mentira.

Salió corriendo de allí, perdiéndose de la vista de la peli celeste para encontrarse con el mago de hielo. Tenía miedo no iba a negarlo le aterraba el hecho de perder a una de sus mejores amigos, y por qué no decirlo el único. Pero debía hacer lo correcto y mentir no lo era.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- preguntó ya bastante enojado el mago de hielo, frenando su acelerada caminata a una distancia prudente del Dragneel.

- oye espera que te expliqué-

-¿EXPLICARME QUÉ? QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO AMBOS ME ENGAÑARON, CREÍ QUE ME AMABA Y QUE TÚ DE VERDAD ERAS MI AMIGO- declaró el pelinegro, se había acercado más al peli rosa y más de una vez había amagado el hecho de darle un puñetazo.

-nosotros nunca te engañamos, ella aún te ama y yo sigo siendo tu amigo- había dado un paso más adelante y podía observar claramente como los ojos del pelinegro se hacían agua.

- se nota- dijo aguantando hasta lo último para no llorar – sabes que la amo, ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SABE QUE LA AMO- afirmó gritando lo último mientras bajaba la mirada.

- le rompiste el corazón Gray- aseguró el Dragón Slayer.

-¡y claro! el gran Natsu Dragneel fue al rescate ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, no quería que lo viera llorar y mucho menos él.

-ella está embarazada- susurro Natsu pero aun así llego a oídos del pelinegro.

Esté solo paro su andar para soltar una amarga carcajada para luego reanudar su caminar. Estaba devastado ahora si podía afirmar que lo perdió todo: familia, amigos, amores, todo. Ya no le quedaba nada, no tenía razones para vivir, pero tampoco les daría el gusto a ellos, así que decidió no saltar ni una lagrima pero ya era tarde y las lágrimas irrumpieron paso por su rostro sin su permiso. Fue directo a su casa no tenía ganas para nada y mucho menos dar la cara en el gremio, la verdad nunca más volvería al gremio.

...

_-¿Qué abra ocurrido con Gray?-_ se preguntaba la maga estelar que ya hacía más de veinte minutos que esperaba que volviera.

... ... ...

Suspiró unas cuantas veces antes de volver con la madre de su futuro hijo/a, no podía permitirse estar triste en estos momentos. Sonrió he intento convencerse de que todo estaba bien aunque sabía que no era cierto.

-¿se encuentra bien Natsu-san?- Preguntó la Loxar una vez que el peli rosa se halla sentado a su lado.

- sí, todo está bien- dijo no convenciendo de sus palabras a la peli celeste. Pero ella decidió no insistir mucho.

Pasaron toda la tarde allí en el pasto, observando el hermoso cielo que les brindaba el día, en más de una ocasión se habían quedado dormidos pero ni se molestaron en volver. Una vez que haya caído la noche volvieron a la casa del peli rosa a preparar la cena, pero en el proceso Juvia se quedó profundamente dormida en la cama de Natsu y este prefirió no despertarla.

...

-Mira necesito que me des esta misión- dijo con insistencia el Fullbuster, apenas y MIrajane había llegado al gremio él empezó a insistirle en que lo deje ir a una misión la cual no estaba capacitado.

- lo siento Gray pero no puedo dejar que vayas, no a menos de que tengas una afirmación del maestro ¿y dime para que te quieres ir a una misión tan complicada?- pregunto la albina mientras largaba un largo bostezo aún era muy temprano y seguía con rastros de sueño en ella.

Él solo la ignoro y subió al segundo piso, junto al maestro supuso la Strauss mientras ella comenzaba con sus actividades del día.

-y dime ¿para qué quieres esta misión?- pregunto el maestro mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

- necesito estar fuera y también necesito dinero. Maestro puedo hacerlo soy fuerte- afirmo el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento y golpeando levemente la mesa con su puño.

- ¡sé que eres fuerte Gray!, confió en ti –dijo mientras revisaba de nuevo el pedido de la misión- pues entonces nos vemos dentro de seis meses, sé que volverás con bien- autorizo el maestro para que el Fullbuster pudiera ir a una misión de seis meses. El pelinegro solo sonrió levemente y salió de allí sin siquiera decir un "Gracias".

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios y sugerencias, los tuve en cuenta para este capitulo, ojala y haya estado mejor.**

**Alguna personita ha pedido que haga sufrir mas a Gray pues déjenme decirles que va a ser un fic bastante masoquista ya que no solo Gray sufrirá sino que todos. Me gusta el drama **

**Pues me despido. Y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios, favoritos y follows. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Adiós****. Nos leeremos lo mas antes posible. **


End file.
